


Mathilda: La perfecta asesina

by UltraviolenceFiction



Category: Léon | The Professional (1994)
Genre: Death, Drama, Elections, Gen, Killing, Love, Milk, Murder, New York City, Sad, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraviolenceFiction/pseuds/UltraviolenceFiction
Summary: ¿Que es lo que ocurre en un día de la vida de Mathilda, la perfecta asesina?
Kudos: 56





	Mathilda: La perfecta asesina

Se celebra en grande las elecciones para el siguiente gobernador de Nueva York, la gente va a las urnas, hace su voto libre. 

Las personas van y vienen felices, pues todos sabían quién sería el ganador. Al menos así lo pensaba Jason Kellogg, el aspirante del partido republicano.

—¡Cariño! ¿Porque esa cara?— Decía el hombre gordo, calvo y viejo de 60 años a su esposa joven, de al menos 30 años, lo decía enfrente de los compañeros políticos de campaña de forma simpática

—Estoy cansada Jason, necesito dormir un poco

—¡¿Dormir?! ¡¿En las elecciones?! ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!— El hombre tomó las dos manos de su mujer. La dama que era de piel blanca, cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes se estaba desesperando de la actitud de su esposo. Odiaba que la prensa estuviera justo afuera de su casa, parecían zombies, esperando tomar una fotografía —¡Venga! ¡Vayamos con la prensa y hablemos!

—Estoy cansada— Se levantó la mujer —Me iré a mi habitación— Sintió una presión en su mano izquierda, la que no veían los compañeros políticos, la que no veía la prensa, la parte que nadie veía entre ellos dos 

—Amor, sólo hoy y te prometo que serás libre ¿Esta bien?— Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de ese hombre, una sonrisa que ella conocía, que sabía que si no haría las cosas como el pedía, habría consecuencias.

—Kellogg, déjala ir a su cuarto— Llegó Frederic, uno de los compañeros del candidato —De cualquier forma, los resultados serán hasta casi la media noche

—Bueno, te dejaré libre unos momentos ¡Pero regresarás en la tarde!— Dijo el hombre desesperado. La mujer subió las escaleras de su casa, llegó a su habitación y empezó a llorar

¿Es que siempre tendrá que tener esa sensación de encierro? ¿Siempre se sentirá acorralada ante ese hombre? 

—Maldito seas padre…— Se decía con rabia, mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Pronto se quitó el vestido rojo que tenía puesto y los tacones negros, se puso unos jeans con una blusa gris de botones y converse blancos, se recogió su cabello y se puso unos lentes oscuros. Una de las sirvientas de su mansión se había vuelto su cómplice para salir de su hogar cuando su esposo se encontraba distraído u ocupado. El jardinero también lo era, la acompañaba a la calle para conseguir un taxi. 

La mujer llegó a un restaurante estilo italiano. Entró al lugar y se sentó en una mesa, estaba esperando a cierta persona en especial.

—¿Necesita ayuda?— Se acercó a ella una mujer, tenía el cabello negro, de largo a los hombros, delgada, alta, con ojos color castaño claro. La señora Kellogg encontró a quien buscaba

—Sí... necesito su ayuda...— La chica se sentó enfrente de Kellogg, la miró fijamente

—Tengo condiciones

—¿Qué tipo de condiciones?

—Ni mujeres ni niños

—No es una mujer ni un niño, es mi esposo— Se acercó un mesero a pedirles la orden a ambas mujeres, la Sra. Kellogg no pidió nada, la misteriosa mujer pidió un vaso de leche

—¿Jason Kellogg?

—Sí...— Volvió el mismo mesero con un vaso de leche para Mathilda, el mesero entró a cocina, dejando a ambas solas.

—¿Por qué razón?— La Sra. Kellogg se quitó sus lentes, sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de toallitas desmaquillantes, empezó a pasar una de esas toallas por toda su cara, miró de enfrente a Mathilda, tenía ambos ojos moreteados, enseguida, como el restaurante se encontraba vacío, se quitó la blusa y mostró los diferentes golpes alrededor de su cuerpo. 

—Por esta razón... ni hablar de todas las noches... todas las noches, antes de dormir con él, se vuelven una pesadilla, una pesadilla antes de dormir...Y además de eso, hace un par de años me golpeo lo suficiente como para tener un aborto, tenía 6 meses, le dijo a mi familia, a sus conocidos y a la prensa que fue un accidente... no lo fue, claro que no lo fue...— Volvió a ponerse la blusa

—Y es lo que quiere que ocurra, ¿No es así? ¿Un "accidente"?

—No... quiero que parezca un atentado— Mathilda miraba fijamente a la mujer, mientras bebía un vaso de leche.

—¿Quiere que sea esta noche?

—¿Esta noche? Pero no sabemos si ganará o no

—Sencillo: Si no gana, nos volvemos a reunir aquí al día siguiente, si gana hoy, se hará el trato

—¿Podrá hacerlo? ¿A pesar de la seguridad?— Empezó a llorar la mujer

—Puedo hacer cualquier cosa, procure estar algo alejada de su esposo esta noche si gana

—¿Por qué?

—Jackie Kennedy estuvo a punto de ser atravesada por la bala también, para su fortuna, sólo su cara se cubrió de diversas partes del cerebro de su esposo. Si los de seguridad intentan protegerte, te dejas que lo hagan, y finge histeria, mucha histeria— La Sra. Kellogg entendió, sacó de su cartera 4000 dólares y se los dejó en la mesa, salió del local. Mathilda miró el dinero, lo tomó y se dirigió a su departamento. 

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue prepararse, si sería en un evento donde iba a tener mucha seguridad, tendría que hacerlo rápido y preciso. Tomó un fusil de francotirador con silenciador, miró el calibre y consiguió las balas. desarmó su arma y los metió en una funda de violín. Salió de su casa y fue a algún edificio cerca de Time Square, donde sería la celebración de Jason Kellogg si ganaba. Encontró el sitio perfecto, se puso sus lentes, su gorro y espero al gran momento.

—Leon...— Susurró Mathilda.

Pronto se hizo de noche, el conteo fue rápido: Jason Kellogg era el nuevo gobernador de Nueva York.

— "Y muchas gracias a todos y todas por quienes confiaron en nosotros"— Ensayaba una Sra. Kellogg enfrente del espejo, con un vestido azul corto con mangas 

—¿Estas ensayando cariño?— Entró el Sr. Kellogg a su habitación, y miró el color del vestido. Bofetada al instante —¿Eres acaso estúpida? 

—Lo siento, olvidé que tenía que ser el rojo

—¿Olvidas el color del partido de su marido? Seguramente votaste por los demócratas, mujer idiota— Cerró de golpe. La Sra. Kellogg empezó a llorar, pero ella sabía que no viviría más pesadillas de noche antes de dormir.

Mathilda observaba desde el tejado la gran celebración de los republicanos. A ella le daba igual la política, sólo le parecía pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Leon...estoy aquí...— Decía nerviosa al cielo

—Estoy a punto de hacer otro asesinato, y es la primera vez con un político— Miraba hacia abajo, hacía la multitud— Tú me dices como hacerlo, ya que no sé cómo matar a un político…

La gente estalló en júbilo cuando miró al ganador electo, tomado de la mano de su esposa. Mathilda se acostó en el suelo, empezó a armar el fusil —Te escuché Leon..."En posición"

—¡Nueva York!— Empezó a recitar su discurso de ganador —¡Hoy no me queda decir nada más que gracias...!— La gente gritaba, era una fiesta total allá abajo, fiesta que Mathilda no quería interrumpir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Estoy tranquila Leon— Decía Mathilda mientras apuntaba, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora —Lo tengo en la mira...— 

El hombre se movía mucho, estaba en felicidad total, había ganado las elecciones, y si ganaba las elecciones podría tener una oportunidad para poder ser el siguiente Presidente de los Estados Unidos, nada ni nadie podrían detenerle, excepto la chica que estaba al menos 1 Kilómetro de distancia de él.

—Imagino que estoy junto a él, que soy como su esposa, la del vestido rojo, puedo saber cuál será su siguiente movimiento...

Ahora si lo tenía en la mira, sólo necesitaba estar segura, necesitaba esperar el momento perfecto para atacar.

—Estoy calmada... — Se seguía diciendo Mathilda de esta forma, dejó de respirar por un momento —Leon... Tu dime cuando...

**"Ahora"**

Una bala atravesó el cráneo de Jason Kellogg, la noche de júbilo se volvió de terror para todos los presentes, la gente intentaba huir del lugar, la Sra. Kellogg estalló en histeria, no esperaban menos de ella, corrió a través de la tarima del lugar, se abalanzó a los brazos de un agente de seguridad para ser protegida, estos se la llevaron inmediatamente a su casa, los agentes empezaron a buscar inmediatamente en todos los edificios, en todas las casas cercanas, en todos los tejados al asesino del gobernador electo Jason Kellogg, pero para cuando esto pasaba, Mathilda ya se había retirado del lugar.

La Sra. Kellogg fue resguardada en su casa, rodeada de miles de policías, agentes del FBI y de la CIA, entró a su habitación, necesitaba estar a solas, todos la comprendieron, una mujer que acaba de entrar a la viudez necesitaba tener espacio. Se miró al espejo.

—Tenías razón Jason... me dijiste que sólo hoy y estaría en libertad, tenías tanta razón Jason... La tenías...— Se estaba poniendo su pijama, preparándose para dormir sin tener pesadillas antes, durante y después de dormir.

Llegó Mathilda a su departamento, calmada, dejó el estuche de violín en una mesita contra la pared a un lado de la televisión, la encendió. Todas las noticias hablaban acerca del asesinato, como era que buscaban en todo lados al asesino, que hasta creían que era un ataque terrorista. Mathilda dejó la televisión encendida mientras se acercaba con su vaso de leche a una planta que tenía en el balcón de su casa. 

Empezó a lagrimear, cada asesinato que ella cometía, por alguna razón le recordaba a él, a su mentor, al que la acogió cuando su más mínima esperanza de sobrevivir era nula, el hombre que le enseñó a matar, el hombre que le enseñó a ser brutal, de quien se enamoró, y sigue enamorada, el que le dio el más hermoso regalo que pudo haber recibido: la venganza contra Norman Stansfield, el hombre que le arrebató la vida a su pequeño hermano menor. 

—Lo he vuelto hacer Leon...— Dijo Mathilda mientras la acariciaba, dejó derramar un poco del vaso de leche a la planta —...he vuelto a matar, gracias a ti...— Dio un beso a una de las hojas de la planta 

—Te amo... gracias por enseñarme todo lo que sé...  
  
  
  



End file.
